Just For A Night
by Yoimxxxxxx
Summary: Sasuke is being forced to marry against his will, and when the pressures of enduring meaningless relationships gets to him, he seeks out his long time friend. Little did he know, his friend knew the perfect way to remedy his frustration. A SasuNeji Oneshot. AU


**Rated:** M  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Warning: **Slash (Male x Male)  
**Summary:** Sasuke is being forced to marry against his will, and when the pressures of enduring meaningless relationships gets to him, he seeks out his long time friend. Little did he know, his friend knew the perfect way to remedy his frustration.

**Just For A Night**

_Teach me, show me how to love  
Show me the way to surrender my heart, oh I'm so lost  
Teach me how to love  
How I can get my emotions involved  
Teach me, how to love.  
-"Teachme" by Musiq Soulchild_

-xxx-

It was half past three in the morning. The air around him was tranquil, save the rain droplets outside his window pane echoing through the halls of his apartment. The covers blanketed his skin in a warm comfort as he slumbered soundly, giving him a perfect sleeping environment.

A sudden knock at his door broke Neji from his serenity. Sitting up and yawning while rubbing his eyes, he dragged himself out of bed; the cold wooden floor boards seared underneath his feet , and he cursed to hell and back. "Who could be here at this hour?" he questioned, debating whether he would persecute the intruder for disturbing his sleep.

After flicking on the light in the foyer, he placed his hand on the door knob. Sleep still heavily weighing his eyelids, he didn't think to check the peep hole to see who his uninvited guest was. A turn of the knob and a blurred glance of the figure, his eyes shot open; sleep became long forgotten as he took in the man in front of him.

His clothes were soaked, clinging to his lean figure. Shoulder length raven locks lay flatly, framing his pale face. His lips were a slight shade of blue; his body shook vigorously from the cold. His eyes...the deep pools of onyx leaked, though he was uncertain if they were the droplets of rain falling from his locks or his own.

"Sasuke?" he asked uncertainly, now really unsure of what to think his visit could be for at the hour or in this weather.

"I'm sorry…did I wake you? I could come back another time."

"No, no, it's fine" Neji responded, sympathy for his friend moving in where annoyance of an unwanted guest once resided. He opened the door a little wider for Sasuke to enter; a trail of watered shoe prints were left behind him. Closing the door and taking pity on his shivering friend, Neji went back into his bedroom. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and the red fleece blanket folded over his footboard, he walked back into the dimly lit living room, and held the retrieved items out for the raven male.

"Here, give me those wet clothes so I can dry them for you," Neji said with a small smile. "Wouldn't want you getting pneumonia or anything like that."

Gratefully taking the warm items the brunette had gotten for him, Sasuke disrobed himself. The drenched articles of clothing slapped the wooden floor upon meeting. His lean figure somewhat glistened under the florescent light of the fixtures hanging above them as beads of water rolled down his frame. Sasuke, putting on the sweats, reached down and picked up his clothing, handing them to his friend. As Neji walked into his laundry room, the raven found purchase on the black leather couch, wrapping himself in the comfortable fleece blanket; his trembling body was warmed from the blanket heating his icy skin, and he let out a heavy sigh at the comforting feeling.

"You want something to drink?" Neji called to his friend snuggled on the couch before walking back into the room.

"Some water would be nice."

Reaching in the cabinet for a glass, the brunette asked, "what in the world happened that would make you drive over here at three thirty in the morning?"

"I didn't drive; I walked," the answer received caused Neji to slam the glass on the kitchen counter; a piece chipped off from the forceful contact.

His eyebrow rose as he thought about the journey the raven haired male had to make to get to his place. "You walked? Sasuke, tha- that's five miles!"

Sasuke turned his head away from the kitchen where the older man stood. "I really needed to get away unnoticed, so I put some clothes on," he paused, cutting his eyes to the left, "and I just walked out."

Having gotten another glass from the cabinet and pouring some water into, Neji walked into his living room and handed Sasuke the glass. He moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch, looking to the male next to him with compassion becoming apparent in his whitened eyes. The raven's posture was slumped, and his gaze off somewhere else as he took a few sips of water, and the disheartening sight caused Neji to hold a hand to the other man's shoulder. "Hey," he spoke softly, "whatever it is I'm sure it'll be oka-"

"My father is marrying me off," Sasuke interrupted.

Neji's hand retreated, joining the other that lay alone in his lap. Looking towards the floor boards of the living room, he fumbled for what to say next. "For the company, right?"

"Yes, for the fucking company," Sasuke's grip tightened around the glass as his jaw clenched. "I swear I hate that man."

"Sasuke, you do not hate-"

If looks could kill, Neji would have erupted into flames. Sasuke's glare towards him was a cold one; it was a look he had never received in their eight years of friendship, and the intensity made his heart skip a beat. Neji had known about the relationship Sasuke shared with his father; it was always a rocky one, but the brunette haired male always chalked it up to Sasuke being the typical teenager who felt he was just misunderstood by everyone. It wasn't hard to believe that was the reason, especially since the raven did have those brooding moments frequently.

"Neji…don't go there."

"I'm sorry," the older male apologized, looking to his hands in his lap, and he twiddled his thumbs, "but why is he marrying you off?"

"The company is going bankrupt, and I'm being used as a scapegoat." Sharp fingernails drug along the sides of the glass. "My whole entire life, I have been in the shadow of Itachi; my grades not better than his, my work not as efficient, our career paths in two different fields, and I always got the backlash for it."

"Well if he's so perfect, then why doesn't you father marry him off?" a confused brunette asked, propping his elbow on the arm of the couch and laying his head on his fist.

"Because," Sasuke's teeth grit as his brow furrowed, "he's gay."

Neji picked his head up, quite stunned from the confession his friend has just made about his brother. "Are you sure of that?" he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it.

The raven haired male nodded, biting his lower lip as tears began to thump on the backs of his eyelids. Seeing the usually stoic, apathetic, and put together male crack in front of him pulled at Neji's heart's strings. He wracked his mind for something, anything to say to help his hurting friend, but there was nothing; years of emotional turmoil, he felt, couldn't be washed over by a few words from a friend who hadn't even been around much.

Neji was broken from his thoughts at the sound of Sasuke's almost inaudible sobs. "The one time you are actually useful to me, you want to be defiant and go against my orders. You're nothing but shit," the raven spoke, and from the tone he used, Neji could tell those were his father's words.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?!" Sasuke shouted, slamming his glass against the coffee table in front of him; broken shards drug along his palm, leaving a deep cut in the flesh.

Neji noticed the crimson beginning to flow from the open wound, and hurriedly walked to his bathroom to retrieve a towel. Walking back to Sasuke, he wrapped his assaulted hand with the towel, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Neji said, giving a weak smile as he tended to the wound; when his pearl irises met his friend, whose head was hanging low with steady streams of tears staining his cheeks, Neji's half-hearted expression vanished. "Sasuke-"

"I'm fine. I just-" the other cut him off as he inhaled, dragging his arm to wipe his leaking eyes, "I'm tired of having to force these relationships with people. Since my mother died, I feel like I haven't been able to know love. My father only wants me around, because his other son is a disgrace to him; girls at school only come after me for my looks..."

Sasuke sighed heavily; the flow of tears had subsided, and he was looking down at the floor as he continued to vent. "And now, I'm having to marry some bitch I have nothing in common with, no type of connection with for the sake of that man, and that's going to be another relationship I'm forced to endure…another loveless piece of shit." His hurt hand clutched in front of him as Neji still pressed the towel to it, and he winced from the the tenderness it held.

"Careful," the brunette said softly, removing the material from the gash and rubbing the injury with the pad of his thumb.

The massaging was soothing, and Sasuke looked towards the man currently caring for him with curiosity. "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, we haven't even seen each other in months."

Neji chuckled at the question as he continued moving his thumb in circular motions around the cut. "Because you're my friend," he answered, taking his attention away from the hand he held and meeting deep onyx irises. "Because I care about you."

The gaze lingered between them, and Sasuke felt his heart's pace quicken as the male in front of him moved in. _Wh-what is he doing _he asked as his mouth involuntarily fell open at Neji's closeness to him; he could feel the warmth of the other's breath tickling his upper lip, and the airy sound of Neji's exhale caused Sasuke to quiver.

"Neji, what are you doing?" he asked the man who had settled his torso in-between his thighs, gripping at the cotton covered muscles as he pushed his weight onto him.

"I'm going to show you love," the brunette answered, darting his tongue out to steal along Sasuke's upper lip. "Will you allow me to do that?" he purred, kneading the underside of the raven's thighs.

Sasuke gulped, and his heart thumped rapidly in his chest as lips pressed onto his own. The contact sent a heat rushing through every nerve of the younger's body, and it felt as though he were suffocating from the breathless kiss. Slow was the pace Neji kept as he repeatedly connected his lips to Sasuke's and sensual were the touches as the skin grazed.

Teeth began to nip at the raven's bottom lip, and they tugged ever so gently at the sensitive flesh. Sasuke let out a low moan, and the embarrassment he quickly felt caused him to pull away from the kiss. Neji smiled, placing his hands on either side of Sasuke's face and gazed into panicked obsidian irises lovingly.

"Don't be ashamed," his voice was so quiet, and Sasuke slightly nodded his head before being pulled into another sweet kiss. Short pecks deepened as they settle into a comfort with each other. Breaths became heavy, lips began to slip, and a small stream of saliva leaked from the corner of their mouths as tongues met in a playful dance.

The older male smirked as he felt Sasuke's long fingers entangle themselves in his silky tresses and clutch the fine hairs, pulling him closer to his radiating body. _He wants me_ he thought as the kiss became even more heated, and the force Sasuke used to keep him close to him became possessive.

It didn't last for too much longer as Neji moved himself away from Sasuke to stand up; the younger man softly exhaled with a lustful haze brewing in his onyx eyes at the man walking away from him. Neji placed his hand to the wall, flicking the light switch down to cover the room in a silent darkness. The older male sauntered slowly to the flushed man still sitting on the the couch, and he stopped directly in front of him.

'Now, I know this might be awkward for you," he began to undress himself as words sultrily fell from his plump lips, "and it is for me, too." A shirt was pulled over his head. "Try not to think about..." the drawstring of his sweats was untied, "the fact that we're two males." The article of clothing helplessly fell to the floor, and chocolate locks were shaken loose to fall against his frame; the dark waterfall was a perfect contrast to his glittering, ivory skin.

The raven haired male was simply taken aback by the sight before him. Neji had completely exposed himself to him, leaving nothing to imagination. Pale blue lighting that filtered in through the window accentuated every cut of the man's frame; his essence radiated beautifully underneath the moon's light, and Sasuke found himself entranced.

"You're beautiful," Neji blushed at the statement, bashfully looking away and pushing a few shorter hairs that framed his face behind his ear.

"Thanks."

Long legs strode towards the raven and placed themselves on each side of his hips. Sasuke brought his hands to touch the supple flesh, caressing the small of Neji's back as he pulled the bare male into him. Neji's body was a work of art, and Sasuke's hands roamed and gripped at the man as if he were sculpting him himself.

Neji's eyes closed and his mouth fell open as calloused hands explored his body. The rough feel slowly moved over him, but the hands that grasped at every inch of his body in want was enthralling.

The raven met his nose with an elongated neck, breathing in Neji's scent. It was so eurphoric, smelling of warm vanilla, and Sasuke got high of the intoxicating smell. His nose slipped into the the thickness of cocoa locks smelling of freshly bloomed orchids from the shampoo the brunette used in his hair.

"So enticing," the raven breathed against Neji's neck as his lips brushed the smooth skin, and the subtle touch sent a shudder running up the older male's spine.

"Have you warmed up to the idea yet?" the brunette whispered into the tuft of raven hair's atop Sasuke's head; his breath ghosted over dampened tendrils, and the sensation sent an icy chill coursing through Sasuke's being.

"Yeah," the younger responded, still keeping a firm hold on the body pressed so closely to him in his lap, steadily absorbing the man who was clouding his thoughts, "I have."

Neji smirked, pressing a delicate kiss into raven hair. "Good."

xxx

Lips crushed, teeth clicked, and breath filled each other's mouths as passion took them over.

Hands wandered, fingers gripped, and bodies rubbed creating a heated friction as a burning desire for each other drove them.

Moans escaped and names fell sensually from lips creating a perfect symphony as their beings erupted in pure ecstasy.

He laid his head back onto the couch, heavily panting as beads of sweat rolled down his lithe frame. He still held onto the hips he was connected to, reveling in the warmth that exuded from the other man as his climax leveled. Sasuke turned his head, burying his nose in the slicked tresses of the man laying over his shoulder, spent. He smiled into them, placing a kiss in the long brunette locks of his friend.

_Love, hm,_ he questioned, thinking back to the words Neji had said before sharing their moment. He chuckled, _Never would I have imagined that this is what it was, but I guess it makes sense. He cares for me, and to be able to strip himself of the physical to bring me a pleasure I have never experienced before solely because of his concern?_ He slid his hands from Neji's hips upward and closed his arms around the older male's waist, embracing him, earning a soft "mmm" in response.

_I am a part of him, and now that we were able to share with each other the most intimate part of ourselves, he will always be a part of me. Love..._he pondered, closing his eyes and squeezing the man a little more._ Yes, this is it...this is love._

xxx

It was half past six in the morning. The rain had stopped long ago, and pink orange hues of the sun's rising painted the morning sky. Zipping up his dried hoodie, Sasuke looked to his fully clothed friend as they stood at the door. Taking a pale hand of the other man into his own, Sasuke brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss to the silken flesh.

"Thank you."

Pulling Sasuke into him, Neji wrapped his arms around the raven haired man's neck receiving a pair of arms around his waist. The proximity caused for a kiss, and the one given was short, simple, and sweet.

"You're welcome," the brunette replied before they released each other, and Sasuke smirked at the male as he exited the apartment.

Closing the door behind him, Neji turned on his heels for the bed he had retreated three hours ago. Climbing in and settling underneath warm covers, he laid his head upon his pillow and closed his eyes, falling back into the slumber that been disturbed by his best friend.

/End.

**A/N: I tried something different with that..."lemon" scene. ._. I hope it was successful; please be nice to me.**


End file.
